Party
by SPEAKERNiGHT
Summary: Jason invites Sonic and the gang to a new club, you wanna know what's gonna happen. Yaoi and Het; OCxSilver, Sonadow, Mitespio, a surprise near the end. Rated T for Teen.


Authors Note/Disclaimer: This is like, one pretty damn long one-shot. I did it last night. It took me like 5 hours to type this up. I don't own Sonic or any official SEGA character. I do, however own my fan characters, Jason the Wolfox and Envy Zxing.

It was a sunny afternoon in the exuberant city of Station Square. The sun was shining really bright, the city folks were walking around, having a great time, having just got off of work from a monotonous work day. I could be out, having a great time myself, but I am in hell, also known as Station Square High. I just finished this big test on some book we read called _To Kill A Mockingbird_. Yawn. I just read a Kingdom Hearts manga I bought from a bookstore the other day. 'Why does school have to be so freaking boring all the time?' I thought as I set the manga down to adjust my fingertip-less gloves to make sure they are on tight. 'I mean, we are in here just about 56 hours each week, we should have at least a little fun out of the time we are in this damn abomination of a school.'

"Five minutes until the bell, class," announced the English I teacher, Ms. Kenon. I mentally laughed at the name. 'What in the hell kind of name is Kenon?' I finally let a little chuckle. That was when a red and white fox looked at me and chuckled.

"Hey, Jay. What so funny?" She whispered

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the rare alien species known as Kenon." I whispered back.

"Wow, Jason. I never knew you had the hots for her," she sarcastically said as she playfully pushed me.

I did the same. "Whatever, Envy. You know I will NEVER go out with someone that ugly, even if she's older." I let out a chuckle. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the school day. I put my manga and my other school books in my bag and headed out the door, Envy following behind me. I was about to leave out the front door and head home before Envy put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jay. You got anything planned?" I had to think for a minute to come up with a response. 'Well, today's Friday so no school tomorrow and I'm off of work for the rest of the weekend.'

"No." I shook my head no. "Why?"

"I'm deejaying at this new club tonight. It used to be kind of grown up club for humans, but since there aren't that many here as there was a few years ago, they renovated it into an anthro club. Tonight's the grand opening." My Friday night was finally planned.

"Wow! Total awesomeness!" the red and black kit gave a flyer, giving me place and time to be there.

"Invite some more friends over, the more the merrier." She sent me a smile before running away, getting to her ride.

'Invite some friends over. Who am I gonna invite?' My mind pondered on who to invite. My mind suddenly got fuzzy because I put on my new expensive headphones on from around my neck. I walked on heading home.

---------AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS---------

I open the door to my apartment and plummeted on the couch, tired and hurt.

"GOD I need to work out more." I turned around so my head is on one arm of the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen. The channel it was on depicted a bully beating up a kid in a school movie. It sent chills down my spine as a flashback of what happened an hour ago appeared in my head.

_I was walking home from school, minding my own business, listening to music. The ususal. Then this person was twice my size and a little bit taller than me came up to me._

"_Nice headphones. You won't mind if I BORROW them!" He yanked_ _the headphones from my head, hurting my ears. He pulled them with a strong force making me slip and fall flat on my face. I got up, cringing in pain from my ears. _

"_Give them back." I tried to reach for them, but the bully lifted the $150 headphones in the air, taunting me as I was too short to get them._

"_Come and get them! Haha, you can't get them you little pipsqueak!" He pushed me down with his free hand, making me slide a bit back. He started to walk away, and I got really mad. I set my hand in an electric blaze, my hands forming an electric ball in them. I curled the powered up hands into fists and ran up to him for a surprise punch to the back of the head. The force made him fall on the grass._

"_Why you little-" Before he could even get the sentence out, I punched the green albatross bully in his beak repeated times and jabbed him in the stomach. I then took my right hand and formed a fireball in it._

"_Burn in hell, you big bastard." I threw the fiery ball at him as he was getting up, making him burn._

"_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he ran away from me, headphones off and intact. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!!"_

_I picked up the headphones, walked over to my bag and put them in the front part. _

"_Thanks for the compliment." I said as I walked off._

I woke up from a slight slumber and checked the time.

"Five o' clock. Ok, I still have some hours left until the party. Let's see who to invite." I got up the couch where I was sleeping at less than thirty minutes ago and reached for the master bathroom. I got up and washed my muzzle, which was a little bloody from the incident. As I got wiped the dry blood from my nose, my mind realized who I was gonna invite to the party.

------30 MINUTES LATER-------

I knocked on the door of the Sonic Heroes Apartment –well now, penthouse. They moved from the old cramped apartment just outside of Station Square to a new penthouse that was over triple the size of the old place in downtown Station Square, which was about ten minutes from where I lived.

"Hey Jason. How's it going?" an off-white hedgehog who happened to be my boyfriend said as I hugged him and came in.

"I'm good, baby. How have you and the gang been since y'all moved into the new place?" I kissed him as I held him close, nuzzling on his silky scruff of fur.

"Everything's been good, baby. Some old friends decided to move in with us as well, I think you know who they are." I was still holding on to him as Espio walked in, laughing at us.

"Well, well, look who we have here tonight. A couple of lovebirds here." I blushed at than statement as I let go of Silver.

"Um..hey Espio. How's everything going on with the detective agency?"

"Everything has been going quite well. We couldn't pay the rent at our old place though, so we got evicted out of there. We were homeless for a couple of days until Sonic found us and told him that we could move in with him and everyone else here." That was when a very hyper bee came flew down the stairs.

"Hey Jason! Long time no see!"

"You're right Charms! Haven't seen you in a while." He ran over to me and give me a high five.

"Same old Charmy Bee." I reached in my pocket to give him some money since his birthday was yesterday. But, I suddenly realized the reason I was here in the first place.

"Hey, are any of y'all free tonight?"

"Yea, why?" Espio and Silver, who I forgot was standing next to me, replied.

I grinned ear to ear out of excitement.

"Well, I wanted to invite all of y'all to a party tonight." As fate had it, everyone person in the apartment raced down to the lobby to hear the good news.

"Did I just hear the word 'party'?" Nearly all of the new arrivals said. Sweat drops flooded the faces of Espio, Silver, Charmy and I.

"Hehe, wow. And yes, you did hear right. I'm inviting all of y'all to his new club tonight." I picked the flyer my friend Envy gave me and looked at the place name. "Club Element. It's the grand opening tonight. My friend Envy is deejaying."

Shouts of glee and excitement ran through just every single person in the penthouse.

"That's exciting news, baby!" Silver exclaimed as he pressed his lips against mine. For a moment, I forgot that everyone was in the room. My eyes were closed. When I popped my eye opened, they were wide open because of the vast array of people there. I quickly broke the kiss.

"Hehe…sorry for that." Sweat drops flooded everyone's faces.

"So…When is the party starting?" Mighty and Sonic asked.

"The club opens at eight-thirty. You have about a couple of hours to get dressed if you want to come." Luckily for me I was already dressed for the club. I was wearing a black and red shirt with my black tip-less gloves, black skinny jeans and some black sneakers, with my black and red jacket.

-----AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF OF WAITING----

All the people who were going were up, dressed and ready to hit Club Element. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Knuckles, Mighty, Rouge and I were eager.

"So are y'all ready to go?"

"Of course, now let's go!"

"Awesome." We all headed out the door, saying bye to the ones that stayed behind.

Sonic was decked out in some blue jeans, his Soap sneakers which he hasn't worn in years, a black hoodie, and his trademark gloves. Shadow was in some black, white and grey camouflage like jeans, wearing combat boots other than his trademark rocket skates, a solid black shirt and a black sleeveless denim jacket. Silver, who was walking with me, wore: a light grey shirt, with the word 'Techno' written on it, a blue glow stick hanging from his neck, some really tight turquoise pants, with buckles aligning every part of them, and his trademark boots. Knuckles and his old Chaotix team were mostly decked out in forest green baggy pants, with the exception of Charmy, who decided to wear his normal wear , goggles and all. Mighty wore a black shirt, ordained with a guitar print. Vector went with a black tight long-sleeved shirt, matching the color of his headphones. Espio wore a dark purple Japanese dragon print shirt. Blaze went out in a purple dress with white skinny jeans and purple shoes. Amy came out with a black tank top and mini skirt with black go-go boots. Rouge was decked out in a white tanktop, some blue low-rider jeans, showing her flattering hourglass figure, and some lavender colored boots, pants legs covering most of the boots.

We reached our destination within five minutes and reached the front of the line two minutes later. We reached to bouncer who was the same height as the bully who attacked me and tried to take my headphones earlier. I was up there first.

"Name," the deep voice of the bouncer said.

"Jason. Jason the Wolfox."

"Ok, name's on the list. Go on ahead." I was let in without a search or anything. Impressive. Sonic was behind me.

"Name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said in his usually cocky tone. The bouncer looked at him funny.

"Wait a minute. You're _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yea." Said Sonic blankly. The bouncer almost went into a happy rage when he realized it was Sonic in front of him.

"Oh my god! I'm a big fan of yours! You can go inside!" He looked behind to see the rest of the gang. "Oh my god! Oh my god! A full house of celebrities tonight! Come in, come in!" Sweat drops flooded their faces. Even I was embarrassed for them.

When they all were granted access in, just about everyone went their separate ways. A majority of them went over to the dance floor and the small number of people left, who happened to be Shadow, Rouge, and Vector, went over to the bar, leaving me and my boyfriend Silver. We went over to the DJ booth. Envy, in this case DJ Triple Zxing was scratching. I knocked on the glass.

"ENVY! ENVY! WHAT'S UP?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She finally noticed me after the third scream of her name.

"Oh my god Jason, you made it!" She left the booth and came over to hug me.

"I knew you would come! Who did you invite?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend Silver." Silver nodded hey.

"He told me a lot about you Silver. You do look adorable." He blushed at that comment.

"Who else do you invite?" The question was half-answered when a chant was heard from the dance floor.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Chants came from all over the dance floor for the azure hedgehog who was break dancing with Shadow, his rival and part-time lover.

Sweat drops flooded my face. "That." I pointed to the commotion in the center of the floor.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Wow, I didn't know you knew the big-time celebrity around here."

"Yea, I kinda knew him and the others for a while."

"Awesomeness." the red and black fox walked back to the booth, but not before giving a me a quick peck in the lips, which Silver didn't notice. "Hope you have an awesome time here with your friends."

"Trust me, I will."

Two hours passed and the party was still going on strong. Just about everyone who came in with me to Club Element were drunk out of their minds, even Vector, who usually holds his control with alcohol. Shadow and Sonic were having a full on make-out session, Sonic's right leg wrapped around Shadow with him pushed against the wall, with Rouge and Amy taping the whole spectacle.

"Hehe. Next stop, Myspace." Amy and Rouge both giggled.

Espio and Mighty were making out with each other too, which was weird to the max, even to my standards, and those are pretty low. They looked like they liked it a lot too. I had NO idea what Charmy was doing, but it looked like he was just floating around, buzzed. Sorry for the ban pun there. Knuckles found some random girl to make out with, him trying to get some pussy for the third time in an hour. I was sitting at the bar, on Silver's lap, drinking some white wine.

"You know what, Silver. Th-this was the um….um…best night of my life." I tried to kiss Silver but I fell flat on my ass. He laughed.

"Uh…uh…that's not funny…..you take that…._burp_…….back." That was when I passed out for the next five minutes.

When I found Envy to thank her for inviting me, me and the gang, us drunk and horny anthro animals found the way back to the penthouse, where almost everyone was having a great time, if you know what I mean. Moans and groans of pleasure came from almost every room in the house. You could literally hear Sonic's ass getting pumped by Shadow, me and Silver were getting it on; it was my turn to be the dominator, and Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Mighty ended up having a orgy in Rouge's room. Tails and Cream had to sleep in the living room, to try to get some sleep. Charmy was passed out on the floor.

"Damn it, I should've went to that party." Tails muttered under his breath as he fell asleep into a deep slumber.

I wonder what happened to the camera Rouge had, I DID have a re-writable CD it.

THE END.


End file.
